Por un error
by Mia Liebheart
Summary: • ¿Qué hizo Miroku para que Sesshomaru quiera asesinarlo? [AU] [OoC] [OC] •El crédito del FanART es de Pamianime.
1. El hechizo de amor

**«DDR»** Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

_El destino es el que baraja las cartas, pero nosotros los que las jugamos._

_˜Arthur Schopenhauer._

* * *

**Por un error.**

**Viñeta #1. El hechizo de amor.**

El gruñido era la único que tenía que soltar el imponente demonio al sostener a su joven protegida que no podía zafarse del suave pero firme agarre a la que estaba sometida.

—Suélteme señor Sesshomaru… debo ir con mi amado. ¡Jake-samaaaaaaaaaa!

El grito se perdió en medio de ese forcejeo; el grupo de Inuyasha miraba a un golpeado Jaken en el piso.

—¡Qué desastre!... —Ante la mirada fulminante de su compañera 'humana' agregó con rapidez—: No me mires de esa forma 'Kagome' no es mí culpa lo sucedido.

—En parte lo es —comentó entre dientes—, si no hubieras dejado sola a 'Rin' en aquella cueva; ella no hubiera conocido a esa 'bruja' y est...

—Señora Kagome —El monje 'Miroku' intentó aplacar su ira— no es culpa de nosotros, cuando Rin se tropezó durante el entrenamiento quisimos ayudarla pero la demonesa lagarto nos atacó y pensamos que ella no podía caminar en ese estado…

—Nos centramos en la pelea y dejamos a Rin en la cueva, yo la revisé y estaba vacía… no sé en qué momento apareció esa bruja. No había forma de adivinarlo.

—Pero eso no pasó —recalcó la sacerdotisa con enojo—, si el monje Miroku no fuera tan mujeriego —enfatizó— no se hubiera fiado de su falsa belleza.

El monje sudó frío al notar la presencia de Sango y la mirada acusadora de la sacerdotisa, quien tenía la expresión de _«se lo voy a decir»._

—¿Qué paso aquí? —La cazadora de demonios preguntó al ver la rara escena— ¿Por qué Rin está tratando de zafarse de Sesshomaru?

Su esposo sonrío con nerviosismo en parte lo que había sucedido era culpa suya; Inuyasha bufó y comento:

—Lo que hay que hacer es buscar a esa maldita bruja para que revierta ese hechizo de amor y Rin deje su obsesión por el duende ese. —señalo con sus garras hacia Jaken que en ese momento empezaba a despertar.

—Mi amor… despertaste… ven a mis brazos… —Rin no podía mostrar más euforia y excitación, poco le importaba aquel raro líquido verde que tenía encima. Ella sólo quería estar con Jaken para sorpresa de todos. Sesshomaru gruño en señal de enojo. Era inaceptable lo sucedido, dejaría para después los cuestionamiento del por qué le pidió a Inuyasha que la entrene y no a él, después de todo ambas 'dagas' que él le había obsequiado a su protegida habían sido esculpidos con sus propios colmillos.

Sango estaba desconcertada, la sacerdotisa susurró en voz baja:

—Durante el entrenamiento Rin se lastimó, culpa de Inuyasha…

El bufido del medio-demonio hizo que la sacerdotisa se enojara más y si pensarlo dijo en voz alta:

—Inuyasha… ¡Siéntate!

Sesshomaru se hubiera burlado de no ser por el gran trabajo que le estaba dando contener a Rin. Kagome continúo con el relato.

—Inuyasha la dejo en una cueva y antes que preguntes por qué no la llevó con él… Miroku —comentó entre dientes— venía siendo perseguido por una demonesa lagarto.

—¿Qué hiciste para ser perseguido de esa manera… monje pervertido?

—Sanguito… —río con nerviosismo.

Kagome suspiró con fastidio no iba entrar en mayores detalles y se limitó a decir:

—Ellos no habían detectado que en lo profundo de la cueva estaba una bruja. Ella quería robar la juventud de Rin pero al ver al monje lo reconoció…

—Sanguito yo nunca tuve nada que ver con ella —Se apresuró aclarar—, me parece increíble haberla encontrado aquí.

El silencio era mortal; Sango miraba a su esposo con una expresión asesina. Ella no tuvo problema en comprender que si había una poción de amor de por medio seguro que era para Miroku pero no entendía cómo terminó cayendo sobre Rin y está 'enamorándose' del pequeño demonio que acompañaba a Sesshomaru.

Kagome entendió su dilema y le explico lo poco que sabía.

—Miroku se negó al decir que la conocía; la bruja se indignó tanto que dejo de lado a Rin e intento herir al monje, pero al no lograrlo tramó echarle encima una 'extraña poción de amor' para que él se enamore de ella y convertirlo en su esclavo, cuando lo iba hacer apareció Sesshomaru que sin ningún esfuerzo mató a la demonesa lagarto pero al ver herida a Rin...

—… Se molestó con Inuyasha y lo atacó; asumo que casi se lleva a la bruja por delante con ese ataque.

—Así es Sango —comentó con reproche la sacerdotisa—, bueno... la bruja intentó evadir ese ataque porque Sesshomaru arremetió contra Inuyasha, ella cayó y en ese momento Rin salía de la cueva así que…

—… Le cayó encima la poción y ¿adivino? —Cuestionó con sarcasmo—: Jaken estaba cerca. —afirmó con seguridad.

—Así es... No sé qué hará Miroku pero debemos ubicar a esa bruja… porque tengo la certeza que Sesshomaru lo va masacrar si no revertimos ese hechizo.

El gruñido del demonio y su mirada letal hizo que el monje se pusiera de color azul, sobre todo cuando escucho que Rin gritaba a todo pulmón sin lograr zafarse del demonio.

—¡¿Te casas conmigooooo… Jaken-sama?!... ¡¿Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?!

Jaken abrió los ojos en señal de desconcierto; el monje estaba en serios problemas.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**«N/A¹» **Hi! La idea me venía dando vueltas hace rato será algo corto pero divertido y estimo terminarlo a más tardar el viernes; aprovecho para invitarlos a leer mis actualizaciones del día y que se suscriban a mi página del Facebook me encuentran con el mismo usuario. ^^

• No seas un lector fantasma, anímate a comentar porque sus opiniones nos nutren como escritor y son importante para nosotros. | II Lema de la campaña: Contra el plagio & time for review.

• Estamos en contacto. ATT. Mia Liebheart | Antes: Sake's Evil22.


	2. Dilemas

**«DDR»** Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

_El día que tú no ardas de amor, muchos morirán de frío._

_˜François Mauriac_

_Periodista, crítico y escritor francés._

_1885-1970._

* * *

**Viñeta #2. Dilemas.**

_'Inconcebible e inaceptable'_ Eran las dos palabras que parecían mostrar en su rostro el estoico demonio. No sabía qué era lo que en realidad le molestaba, si depender de esos idiotas como él lo llamaba al grupo de personas que acompañaban a Inuyasha o saber qué Rin había sido víctima de las circunstancias.

Nunca pensó que iba tener que usar sus garras envenenadas para hacerla dormir y evitar que ella continuara acosando a Jaken; tan sólo recordar cómo se trataba de zafar de él experimentaba sensaciones con tintes de amargura, y más cuando la adolescente gritaba sin darse cuenta de sus palabras que quería tener bebes con Jaken eso ya era demasiado para él.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó en un tono mortal.

—Señor Sesshomaru no fue mi culpa. —El pequeño demonio estaba llorando de forma escandalosa.

—Deberías estar buscando a esa bruja para que revierta eso. —señalo en un tono mortal mientras veía a su joven protegida dormir enrollada a su falsa estola.

Jaken bajo la mirada en señal de vergüenza y temor.

—El idiota de Inuyasha —Finalmente comentó luego de varios segundos de estar en silencio— perdió el rastro de la bruja.

El demonio gruño con enojo y mostró sus ojos de color rojo. Jaken tembló.

—Estoy rodeado de idiotas —enfatizó con saña—, Ah-Un cuiden a Rin. —ordenó.

Jaken no hizo comentario alguno al ver a su amo acomodar con suavidad a la joven sobre algo similar a un prado y aspiró con profundidad aquel aroma que tenía, porque quería identificar el olor de la bruja para ir a buscarla; así que sin perder tiempo ingreso a la cueva en donde ella había parecido por primera vez y tuvo la suerte de encontrar una prenda rasgada al parecer de ella.

Hizo una mueca de desagrado al olor que desprendía aquella prenda para él era tan repugnante; porque eso le parecía las cosas de los humanos con excepción las cosas de Rin, ya que ella era la única humana que no causaba tales estragos en él.

—Ven conmigo. —ordenó en un tono imperativo al pequeño demonio. Jaken obedeció al agarrarse de su estola y ambos desaparecieron del lugar envuelto en un haz de luz.

* * *

No lejos de ahí el grupo de Inuyasha estaba pasando un mal momento.

—¿Cómo pudiste perder su rastro?

Inuyasha mostraba la nariz roja y no sabía qué contestarle a Kagome, quien lo miró con interés y al segundo abrió los ojos en señal de desconcierto.

—Estás enfermo.

Inuyasha soltó un bufido impregnado de fastidio.

—Yo no me enfermo. —aclaró sin pensar.

Kagome se limitó a poner su mano sobre su frente y notó que estaba ligeramente caliente.

—¿Cómo te vas enfermar? —Miroku no se contuvo al agarrarlo con fuerza de su kimono— ¿Sabes lo que va pasar si no encontramos a la bruja?... Sesshomaru me va a… ¡AUCH!... ¿Por qué me pegas Sanguito?

—Deja en paz a Inuyasha —demandó Sango en un tono impregnado de enojo—. Nosotros vamos a continuar con la búsqueda… —miró a Kagome y comentó en un tono bajo—: Deberías llevarlo a la aldea y nosotros después los alcanzamos. —sugirió con resignación.

Kagome se limitó a mover la cabeza en un gesto positivo, aunque le costó trabajo convencer a Inuyasha que la sigua este al final accedió hacerlo de mala gana.

—Creo que este día me quedaré viuda.

—¡Qué mala eres… Sanguito!

La cazadora de demonios lo miró con reproche mientras se subía a Kirara y lo fulminaba con la mirada. Menudo problema en la que estaban.

* * *

Horas después el primero en encontrar a la escurridiza bruja fue el estoico demonio, la agarró del cuello porque la tomó completamente desprevenida al verla como tomaba la juventud de un joven humano; eso poco le importo pero aprovecho el momento para sorprenderla. Jaken se quedó en el camino al soltarse accidentalmente de su estola y caer al piso abruptamente.

La (ahora) joven bruja no podía respirar y miró con temor al terrible demonio que mostraba sus ojos rojos y este hablo en un tono mortal:

—Te mataré sin piedad alguna sino me dices cómo revertir esa 'poción de amor' que cayó sobre la joven humana que intentaste matar en aquella cueva.

La bruja se quedó sin palabras porque el demonio no tomó ni aire para decir aquella larga frase y la comentó entre dientes, ella podía sentir las garras del demonio a punto de romperle el cuello.

—Un be-be-beso… —dijo en un tono entrecortado.

El demonio no aflojo su agarre. Con la mirada le estaba diciendo que ella debía ser clara.

—Ella debe… —tosió un poco al sentir que el demonio aflojaba su agarre— recibir un beso de la persona amada.

Sesshomaru gruño. Ella tembló pero se apresuró aclarar:

—El hechizo se rompe con el beso del verdadero amor —Ella no tuvo problema en entender qué él no tenía idea de lo que hablaba—. Si ella no recibe un beso de la persona que realmente ama antes del próximo eclipse lunar el hechizo será permanente.

Un crack fue el único sonido que se escuchó producto del coraje que el demonio experimento, el cuello de la bruja había sido partido.

—¿Un beso de amor?... ¡Maldita bruja… humana tenías que ser!... —gruño en señal de frustración mientras desaparecía envuelto en un haz de luz.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**«N/A¹» **Hi! OMG! XD Creo que me quedó re-cursi Ja Ja Ja… ¿La besa o no la besa?... He ahí el dilema… Sigan leyendo porque publico el final en estos días… ^^ Tks!

• No seas un lector fantasma, anímate a comentar porque sus opiniones nos nutren como escritor y son importante para nosotros. | II Lema de la campaña: Contra el plagio & time for review.

• Estamos en contacto. ATT. Mia Liebheart.


	3. Cosas de humanos

**«DDR»** Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

_Porque hasta los demonios sin alma se enamoran, y nosotros no somos la excepción. _

_~Lema del III Desafío: Accidentalmente enamorado._

_Organizado por el STAFF| DZ del GE. (2014). _

* * *

**OS#3. Cosas de humanos. **

_'¿Qué era un beso? ¿Qué era el amor? ¿Por qu__é la maldita bruja tuvo que poner esos elementos para romper es 'maldito hechizo'? _Eran una de las tantas preguntas que asaltaba al estoico demonio que había aparecido envuelto en un haz de luz en aquella aldea de humanos que tanto repudiaba. _'¿En qué estaba pensando cuando dejó a su (ahora) joven protegida con ellos(los aldeanos)?'_ Se guardó el gruñido que amenazaba salir de su garganta al notar a cierto híbrido que tanto despreciaba por su ascendencia humana siendo ¿atendido o fastidiado?, no sabía cómo interpretar esos extraños cuidado que tenía su compañera humana y que se notaba le estaban haciendo pasar un mal rato.

—Estaré bien. —masculló el híbrido con reproche.

—Te tomarás la medicina sin chistar. —demandó la sacerdotisa en un tono imperativo mientras apretaba su roja nariz y le obligaba a tragar aquel extraño menjunje que había preparado con la anciana Kaete. Si eso no funcionaba una inyección le estaba esperando, claro omitió decir aquello porque sabía el problema que iba hacer Inuyasha al ver aquella aguja.

_'Patético'_ Era la palabra que pronunciaba una y otra vez el estoico demonio en su mente, a pesar de estar mareado y asqueado por la medicina el híbrido trato de sacar su espada porque si bien no sintió su aroma si sintió su aura demoníaca, pero antes que empuñe su espada un látigo impregnado de veneno le hizo perder el equilibro y caer el piso abruptamente.

—Eres patético… Inuyasha. —masculló cada palabra con desdén.

Inuyasha gruño al verse en desventaja; Sesshomaru lo podía matar sin esfuerzo alguno.

—Inuyasha… has convividos con los humanos —afirmó con desdén—, explícame qué significa un beso de amor… —demandó con fastidio— Un beso de amor verdadero. —recalcó entre dientes.

El híbrido abrió los ojos; no entendía por qué él le preguntaba algo así.

Sesshomaru gruño con impaciencia.

—Y… yo que sé —contestó sin pensar—, ¿por qué no le preguntas a Kagome?

—Eres un inútil. —Se dio vuelta con toda la intención de irse pero Inuyasha se puso de pie y preguntó con interés:

—¿Por qué preguntas eso? —Volvió insistir con ahínco.

El demonio calló al sentir el aroma de su compañera (Kagome). Él no iba repetir la pregunta; Inuyasha entendió su dilema y él fue directo al preguntarle a Kagome el significado de aquella pregunta.

La sacerdotisa miró ambos hermanos con atención y preguntó con interés:

—¿Por qué deseas saber eso... Sesshomaru?

—La bruja —comentó sin dejar que la molestia que experimentaba se filtre en su estoico rostro— comentó que para romper el hechizo… Rin debe recibir un beso de verdadero amor —comentó entre dientes— antes del próximo eclipse lunar o de lo contrario será permanente.

El silencio fue abrumador y sólo fue roto por una escandalosa risa a los pocos segundos de aquella inusual revelación. Kagome miró a Inuyasha con nerviosismo, Sesshomaru está vez hizo tronar sus garras porque su instinto le decía que lo iba a decir no le iba gustar en absoluto.

—Se imaginan —río con más ganas— Jaken con Rin… esos cachorros serán como uno de esos sapos de tus cuentos Kagome —río con fuerza—. ¡Serían Horrible!... Es más me lo imagino llamando 'abuelito Sesshomaru' y... —comentó entre estruendosas carcajada porque Sesshomaru ante las palabras 'cachorros, Rin, Jaken, abuelito' eso fue demasiado para el demonio, quien extendió sus letales garras para soltar varios látigos impregnados de veneno, pero ninguno de ellos le tocó porque Kagome fue más rápida al decir:

—Inuyasha… ¡Abajo! —Y ahí quedó tendido en el suelo.

Kagome miró a Sesshomaru con nerviosismo e intento razonar con él o más bien intentó darle la solución más viable al tema; finalmente comentó con seriedad:

—Esto son cosas de 'humanos' —enfatizó— quién debe besar a Rin —recalcó— tiene que ser una 'persona' por la que ella tengan sentimiento y sean correspondidos; aunque aún es una niña debo decir que podemos intentar que alguno de sus pretendientes la bese y…

Kagome calló al gruñido que soltó el demonio de improviso.

—¿Qué pretendientes? —El demonio hizo la pregunta de forma abrupta; a estás altura ya el enojo se mostraba en su expresiones faciales porque sus ojos estaban completamente rojos.

Inuyasha soltó un bufido mientras se levantaba del piso, Kagome lo fulminó con la mirada pero se apresuró aclarar con algo de seguridad:

—Sé que aún es una niña bueno para la época de la que yo vengo lo sería... —recalcó— pero aquí en está 'era' ella ya es considerada una mujer... —titubeo— varios chicos de la aldea se han interesado en ell… ¡Espera!... —gritó con fuerza— ¡No me dejes con la palabra en la boca! …

Kagome no podía estar más frustrada de ser dejada de esa forma, luego de varios minutos en completo silencio comentó con enojo al mirar a su 'compañero':

—Tu hermano tiene unos pésimos modales... ¿Por qué se fue si intentaba explicarle que...

Kagome continúo con sus reglamos; Inuyasha movió su cabeza de lado y lado, no iba contradecirla porque no quería tener tantos _'¡siéntate!'_ que lo haga sentir peor, así que optó por quedarse callado además tampoco se sentía en condiciones de replicarle. La extraña gripe estaba haciendo estragos en él, no veía la hora de ir de descansar.

* * *

Envuelto en un haz de luz el estoico demonio llegaba donde había dejado a su protegida. _'¿Qué hacer…? ¿Aceptar que su inocente y dulce protegida se enamoró por accidente de Jaken o matarlo? ¿Qué pasaba si mataba a Jaken?'_ Tan sólo imaginarse cómo serían esas crías le hacía experimentar sentimientos amargos pero no eran celos. Al menos él no lo reconocía como tal, aún así su forma de actuar contradecía por completo a su forma de pensar.

_—Jaken-sama… te amo. —_Ese leve susurró que ella pronunció entre sueños fue el detonante para que la furia del demonio se derrame.

—Rin… ¡despierta! —ordenó con premura, pero ella no despertó hasta el día siguiente cuando pasara la dosis de su veneno.

Al despertarse se estiró con suavidad y comentó sin pensar al ver la mirada intensa de su amo sobre ella:

—Buenos días señor Sesshomaru —sonrío—, ¿dónde está Jak…

La pregunta nunca la pudo hacer porque el demonio sin hacer comentario alguno la atrajo hacia sí y presiono sus labios contra las suyos de manera brusca tratando de contener las iras que ya habían hecho estrago en él.

Rin abrió los ojos en señal de desconcierto, porque sus energías parecían ser drenadas, de pronto se sintió débil y se desmayó.

Sesshomaru la atrajo hacia sí con suavidad mientras pensaba con seriedad:

_'Si esto no funciona. Mataré a Jaken y reviviré a la bruja para torturarla'._

El demonio esperó con la escasa paciencia que tenía que ella despertará y ver si el beso resulto o no. Estar con esa incertidumbre lo estaba torturando lentamente.

Un murmullo le puso en alerta, al poco tiempo ella despertó sintiéndose cómoda pero desconcertada; nunca había estado tan cerca del demonio de esa forma que se sonrojo inmediatamente.

—¿Recuerdas lo que pasó? —Él preguntó con una mirada siniestra.

Ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—¿Amas a Jaken?

—¡¿Qué?! —Rin preguntó con desconcierto; iba preguntar a qué se refería con ese cuestionamiento cuando el pequeño duende apareció de la nada y comentó sin pensar:

—Aléjate de mí… maldita mocosa todo esto es…

Jaken no pudo seguir con los reclamos porque una enorme piedra le cayó encima dejándolo inconsciente; Rin lo miraba desconcertada y pasando por alto que el demonio a tenía entre sus brazos comentó con premura:

—¿Por qué el señor Jaken está molesto conmigo? —susurró— ¿Le hice algo malo?

Sesshomaru la miró con atención, ya no había aquella euforia y excitación que ella experimento.

—Rin… vendrás conmigo. —afirmó relajando su agarre.

La joven humana le miró con desconcierto, no sabía si estaba feliz por irse con su amo después de todo el tiempo que había pasado en la aldea con los humanos o tristeza por dejarlos, eran emociones tan ambiguas para ella que sólo se limitó a sonreír por inercia.

Sesshomaru la miró con atención y extendió una de sus garras hacia su delicado rostro antes de traerla hacia él y desaparecer ambos envueltos en un haz de luz; esa sería la última vez que tendrían noticias de la adolescente.

* * *

En la aldea entrada la noche el monje Miroku venía con una frustrada Sango.

—¿La encontraron?

Sango miró a la sacerdotisa y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Esto será un gran problema —recalcó Kagome con malestar—, Sesshomaru estuvo aquí y ese demonio se fue furioso.

Las mujeres miraba al monje que del miedo se había puesto completamente azul para él su muerte era inminente.

Inuyasha movió de lado la cabeza, tal vez esté enfermo pero no percibía el aura demoníaca de Sesshomaru ni sus acompañantes. Era obvio que él se había llevado a Rin; iba revelarse ese detalle pero pensó… tal vez el monje necesite un escarmiento, río con simpleza no entendía por qué su hermano se llevaría a una adolescente, pero algo estaba seguro el día que se vuelvan a ver se iba burlar de él, después de todo que él se haya enojado de esa manera porque Rin se enamorada de Jaken 'accidentalmente' no lo iba dejar pasar, aunque no sabía cuándo le volvería a ver.

**¿Fin?…**

* * *

**«N/A¹» **¿Quieren un extra?... Me encantó este corto que la tercera viñeta XD no me salió porque me emocione tanto al escribir que terminé haciendo un OS y bueno ustedes ya saben que pasa ;)… En fin… Tks! Por haber leído y comentado este corto… puse una imagen en mi facebook de las posibles crías que tendrían Rin y Jaken Je Je Je Je XD OMG! Tienen que verle ^_^ ... Adicional, les invito a leer mi historia principal que tengo en este fandom| Con el señor Sesshomaru para siempre; la voy actualizar en estos días. ^^

• No seas un lector fantasma, anímate a comentar porque sus opiniones nos nutren como escritor y son importante para nosotros. | II Lema de la campaña: Contra el plagio & time for review.

• Estamos en contacto. ^_^ ATT. Mia Liebheart.


	4. Extra 1

**«DDR»** Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

_La inocencia no tiene nada que temer._

_~ Jean Baptiste Racine._

_Dramaturgo francés del neoclasicismo._

_1939-1999._

* * *

**Extra #1. Reproche. (?)**

—¡Eh!... Jaken-sama… —Aquella voz ya no tan infantil ponía de peor humor al pequeño demonio— usted sabe por qué el señor Sesshōmaru está tan enojado.

Un refunfuñado gruñido fue la única respuesta que le dio el pequeño demonio a la adolescente.

—Rin.

—Si... señor Sesshōmaru.

—¿Dónde están las dagas que te di?

Rin abrió los ojos en señal de desconcierto, ella las había dejado en aquella cueva o cabía la posibilidad que el grupo de Inuyasha las tomará y las guardara.

Bajo la mirada en señal de vergüenza. Sesshomaru la miró con reproche.

—Niña tonta —gritó el pequeño demonio—, ¿cómo has podido un regalo tan importante q… —El reclamo quedó cortado porque una enorme piedra le aplastó.

—Lo siento mucho… señor Sesshōmaru.

—No llores.

Ella no tenía intención de hacerlo aunque las evidentes lágrimas en sus ojos la delataban y comentó en un tono apresurado sin pensar:

—Iré por ellas.

—No —Rin abrió sus ojos en señal de desconcierto—. Irá Jaken porque usted tiene que explicar el porqué Inuyasha la estaba entrenando.

—Etto! —Rin no pudo evitar ponerse completamente roja.

Jaken se levantó adolorido y le dio una mirada de enojo pero no dijo palabra alguna; iba buscar al dragón de dos cabezas cuando el demonio ordenó sin mirarle:

—Trae todas las cosas de Rin incluido —remarcó con reproche sin dejar que sus expresiones faciales le delaten aunque era obvio que estaba enojado— las dagas que dejo olvidada.

Rin por primera vez se sintió incomoda al quedar a solas con su amo.

Sesshomaru la miraba sin decir palabra alguna; la razón de su enojo no radicaba en aquel olvido, iba mucho más allá al recordar que el 'tosco beso' que le había dado y ahí quería gruñir en señal de frustración porque Rin no sólo no recordaba aquel beso y todo lo que había sucedido por causa de la bruja sino que se dio cuenta que había heredado justo lo que repudiaba de su padre, aquella debilidad por los 'humanos' aunque era claro que nunca había visto a su joven protegida de esa manera.

Actuar por un mero impulso no era propio de él; sentir aquellas emociones que tan sólo los patéticos humanos sentían le parecía tan impropio de él que se molestó consigo mismo.

Él no era débil; él nunca se involucraría con un 'hembra' humana. Gruño sin darse cuenta producto de la frustración que experimentaba.

Rin se calmó y comentó intentando mostrarse serena, algo que le estaba costando al ver los ojos rojos del demonio:

—Usted me hizo un hermoso regalo...

—Regalo que dejaste olvidado. —remarcó sin dejar que el enojo se filtre en sus expresiones y ahí nuevamente quiso gruñir porque no entendía el porqué de ese enojo, a él nunca le había importado hasta ese día como Rin usara sus regalos.

—Lo siento —comentó ella con sinceridad—, es que… —intentó explicar— yo no quiero ser una carga para usted y sé que… usted —Rin se estaba enredando con sus palabras mientras apretaba sin pensar su kimono y se mordía los labios en señal de nerviosismo— no permite que personas débiles le acompañe… pensé que Inuyasha me podría enseñar, después de todo él es muy hábil con la espada.

El demonio soltó un bufido en señal de reproche.

—Ese medio-demonio es débil.

Rin levantó la mirada y para sorpresa del demonio sonrío con suavidad.

—Subestimarle puede ser un gran error… mi señor.

El demonio gruño por la seguridad que ella emitió al decir esa frase.

Rin sonrío con timidez.

—He aprendido… —titubeo por un momento, lo último que quería era provocar la cólera de su señor — que no se debe subestimar al posible adversario. Su mayor debilidad (ella hablaba del lado humano de Inuyasha) puede ser su más grande fortaleza… mi señor.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan sabia?

Rin movió la cabeza en gesto negativo, algo sonrojada por el comentario que se había aventurado a decir.

—Explícame… —demandó en un tono imperativo— eso de los pretendientes.

—¡Eh! —Rin titubeo por un momento, ella no esperaba aquel cuestionamiento y se apresuró aclarar—: No es nada… realmente no es nada.

El demonio la miró sin decir palabra alguna.

Ella vaciló pero comentó sin pensar:

—Eso es algo de las señoras Sango y Kagome… ellas siempre dicen que una chica debe tener varios novios antes de… ¡Eh! ¡¿Adónde va… señor Sesshōmaru?! —Rin gritó al ver a su amo convertido en un haz de luz y dejarle completamente sola.

Ella se quedó sin palabras, nunca antes su amo le había dejado con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

Ajeno por completo a su desconcierto el estoico demonio aterrizaba al otro lado de aquel bosque sus garras afiladas ya habían hecho caer varios árboles y finalmente enterraba una de sus garras en un enorme árbol.

No sabía qué era lo que más le molestaba pero no quería ver en ese momento a su protegida, tenía todas las ganas de ir a la aldea y estrangular a ese par de mujeres por meterle estupideces en la cabeza a su protegida.

—Comida. Aquí hay comida… ¡Vengan!...

El gruñido deformado de aquel demonio que se presentó delante de él hizo que una inusual y leve sonrisa se formara en su rostro.

Una 'leve' masacre sin duda lograría calmar aquellas emociones que él no debería estar sintiendo.

* * *

Al pasar las horas finalmente Jaken había regresado cargado de muchas cosas, le parecía increíble que en tan poco tiempo su amo le haya dado tantas cosas a Rin.

—¡Eh… mocosa! —gritó con fuerza y al escuchar un suave canto se acercó a una especie de aguas terminales y preguntó con interés—: ¿Dónde está el amo bonito?

—¡Ah!… Jaken-sama, usted regresó… —sonrío con suavidad mientras jugaba con el agua— no espíe. —río con algo de diversión.

—No seas ilusa yo nunca…

La réplica nunca se completó porque una enorme roca la aplasto; Rin se congeló en su lugar al ver a través del agua una imponente sombra, iba decir algo cuando el olor de la sangre se filtró en su olfato y olvidando como se encontraba se dio la vuelta y preguntó con latente preocupación.

—¿Señor Sesshōmaru está herido?

—Vístete —ordenó al darse la vuelta bruscamente—, no estoy herido.

Ni él mismo entendió por qué tuvo la necesidad de aclarar su estado, Rin sonrío y se apresuró a terminar su baño, el pequeño demonio la miraba con odio mientras refunfuñaba cosas que no se entendía.

El demonio sintió que ella se acercaba porque podía oler su esencia natural y no quiso soltar un gruñido en señal de reproche, entonces recordó su estado y decidió que era momento de tomar un baño pero a diferencia de su protegida sería uno con agua helada para calmarse y olvidar la generosa visión que tuvo del cuerpo de su protegida mientras ella estaba tomando aquel baño.

Puso su mente en blanco; dejaría los cuestionamientos para después porque aquel viaje recién empezaba y de alguna forma que él no sabía explicar ya se sentía torturado, la peor parte era saber que su protegida era completamente ajena a todo los estragos que estaba causando en él; gruño con reproche por lo bajo, él no era débil y no iba caer en la tentación de estar con una hembra humana; al menos así pensaba en ese momento.

**Fin del Extra #1. **

* * *

**«N/A¹» **Hi! Pobre Sesshōmaru en los dilema que lo pongo… pero tranki! No lo pienso dejar aquí porque voy incorporar este pequeño corto a mi Fic principal que lo retomo en esta semana… XD Sorry! Por la demora pero el tiempo me juega en contra.

• No seas un lector fantasma, anímate a comentar porque sus opiniones nos nutren como escritor y son importante para nosotros. | II Lema de la campaña: Contra el plagio & time for review.

• Estamos en contacto. ^_^ ATT. Mia Liebheart.


	5. Extra Final

**«DDR»** Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi.

**«N|A¹»** Hi! Gracias a todos aquellos que se dieron tiempo de comentar esta pequeña historia; les dejo el 'Extra Final' Enjoy it! ^^

* * *

_La mayor declaración de amor es la que no se hace; el hombre que siente mucho, habla poco._

_~ Platón_

_Filósofo griego seguidor de Sócrates y maestro de Aristóteles._

_Atenas o Egina, 427-347 A.C._

* * *

**Extra Final: Cediendo. (?) **

Había sido menos de un mes desde que el estoico demonio había emprendido el viaje de regreso hacia sus dominios, ahora gruñía silenciosamente al enterrar sus garras contras sus propias manos y tratar de contener aquel impulso que le incitaba abalanzarse sobre_ 'ella' _… Era inconcebible que algo así le esté pasando, cómo no lo había previsto.

El pequeño duende se mantenía en alerta, al igual que el dragón de dos cabezas; ninguno de ellos dejaba de velar los sueños de la joven que yacía pálida sobre aquel prado.

Los ojos rojos del demonio no bajaban de intensidad, la tensión era evidente, un extraño murmullo los puso en alerta, lo último que necesitaba eran otro demonio atraído por aquel aroma embriagante que el cuerpo de ella despedía de forma intoxicante.

Un potente gruñido en señal de advertencia era lo único que escuchó en el lugar.

_'¡Qué patético me siento!' _Pensaba con frustración el estoico demonio, un ligero murmullo le hizo poner en alerta de nuevo, ella empezaba despertar y una mueca le hizo comprender que sentía dolor.

Rin sintió nauseas al intentar sentarse, odiaba sentirse así pero nunca se imaginó que los entrenamientos a los que le sometió su amo fuera tan fuerte, se sorprendió ver que lo que había aprendido con los exterminadores 'humanos' y con el medio-demonio 'Inuyasha' no eran nada comparado con entrenar con un verdadero demonio.

Con lo que no contaba era que al terminar aquel mes (?) lo natural en una mujer tenía que pasar, su periodo vino a ella con fuertes estragos y que le bajara la regla en medio de uno de los entrenamientos tomó por completo desprevenidos a todos, incluyéndola.

De no ser por la intervención del dragón de dos cabezas Sesshomaru se hubiera abalanzado sobre ella; recién ahí se dio cuenta que Rin ya no era una niña, porque darse cuenta que ella estaba apta para tener crías fue una verdadera sorpresa para él, el demonio había escuchado por parte de su madre cuando era apenas un cachorro que las demonesas cuando empiezan a sangrar era porque estaba aptar para tener cachorros, pero en los humanos no sabía cómo funcionaba, Rin tampoco sabía cómo explicarse al respecto, y primero muerto antes de ir a preguntarle qué le sucedía a su protegida al inútil de su medio-hermano; ese idiota como él le llamaba no era de ayuda y parece que vivir entre humanos no le había servido de nada.

—Mocosa… —susurró con molestia el pequeño demonio, él tenía que preguntar al entender el dilema que estaba su amo, después de todo sus mentes estabas conectadas— ¿qué te está pasando?

Una extraña mueca fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de ella; el demonio (Sesshomaru) gruño con impaciencia.

—Me duele… —susurró más para sí mismo, mientras se terminaba de sentar y con una de sus manos apretaba la parte baja de su vientre— ¡lo siento! —Al levantar la mirada se dio cuenta las expresiones de desconcierto de todos e intentó sonreír fracasando por completo— Estaré bien —afirmó con suavidad—, el primer día siempre es así… pero… el dolor pasará.

—Primer día (?) —El demonio (Sesshomaru) no pudo evitar gruñir de nuevo.

Jaken entendió su dilema y no dudó en preguntar:

—¿Cuántos días vas estar así?

—No lo sé… —dijo ella al hacer una rara mueca— a veces son dos días otra veces más… no tengo control sobre eso, pero… Kagome-sama siempre me ha comentado que esto es algo natural para toda mujer y se repite cada mes...

_'¿Cada mes?' _Eso iba hacer una tortura para los demonios en especial para cierto demonio que se mantenía a una distancia prudencial.

—Hay algo… —Jaken se estaba enredando en sus palabras—, ¿qué debemos hacer para que no pases por eso? —Finalmente se aventuró a preguntar con desconcierto.

Rin sonrío avergonzada porque ni ella misma conocía aquellos cambios que experimentaba su cuerpo, y apenas sabía lo mínimo que le habían hablado las mujeres de la aldea.

—¿Quieres regresar a la aldea? —Sesshomaru preguntó sin pensar; sus ojos ya habían cambiado de color de tonalidad, parecía un poco más calmado.

—No. —Inmediatamente ella replicó.

Los demonios se miraban entre sí y ninguno de ellos sabía qué decir o qué hacer.

Un asqueroso demonio se presentó en el lugar, era justo lo que Sesshomaru necesitaba para descargar las iras contenidas porque él no sabía cómo lidiar con aquellos cambios que experimentaba su protegida. Envuelto en un haz de luz desapareció del lugar con el demonio en cuestión.

Al verse sola Rin se animó a preguntar:

—Jaken-sama… por qué el amo Sesshomaru está tan enojado.

El pequeño demonio que siempre respondía abruptamente se quedó callado, cómo iba explicar que por primera vez desde que servía a su amo había sido abrumado o perturbado por la presencia femenina, eso fue raro en él sobre todo al 'oler' aquella rara (?) excitación en su amo.

Nunca pensó ver en su vida inmortal a su amo en celo y todo por una 'simple humana' eso lo descoloco por completo y a pesar de ser un simple demonio Jaken no tuvo problema en reconocer que durante el tiempo que la entrenaba era duro con ella, sus frases eran las mismas:

_—Debes aprender hacer más fuerte que ayer..._

En pocas palabras él le iba enseñar algo nuevo y así lo hacía; Rin fue tomando una gran destreza para manejar las dagas dobles pero siempre terminaba de la misma manera, sus hermosos Kimonos rasgados, partes de su cuerpo lastimada y completamente sucia… parecía una extraña obsesión de su amo lastimarla para luego curar sus heridas y velar sus sueños productos del cansancio que experimentaba, luego el inusual baño de agua caliente en el que él mismo se encargaba de darle para curar la piel herida, ese extraño ritual lo tenía desconcertado pero nunca cuestiono su forma de proceder con ella, porque nunca le había visto cruzar aquella raya a pesar que desde el primer día que ella regresó con ellos le vio envolverla en su falsa estola con tan posesión que dejo a Jaken sin palabras.

Sabía que si seguía así ella terminaría sin Kimonos y no sabía hasta qué punto esos fuertes entrenamientos no le harían un daño permanente; a pesar de todo él disfrutaba de aquellos entrenamientos Jaken se sorprendió al descubrir cada día una nueva expresión en el estoico demonio, verles entrenar era fascinante pero verles luchar juntos lo era más, porque él (Sesshomaru) dejaba que ella luche en verdad y tan sólo intervenía cuando el demonio que los atacaba hacía algo para poner en peligro la vida de la joven y sus frases era las mismas:

_—Has mejorado pero fallaste en…_

Era desconcertante ver al demonio dar una explicación clara sobre sus fallas, pero más desconcertante era ver el tiempo que se tomaba no sólo en hacerle ver aquellos errores sino revivir el demonio para que ella demuestre que aprendió y asimiló todas las recomendaciones que él le había hecho; Sesshomaru nunca antes había sido un demonio locuaz menos era capaz de enseñar sobre sus habilidades, eso era como entrar en un mundo paralelo. Cada día que pasaba con la joven humana parecía desconocerlo; él estaba cambiando sin darse cuenta.

—Eso no puede continuar de esta manera —Jaken comentó sin pensar y abrió sus ojos en señal de desconcierto Rin no estaba— ¿Ah-Un —preguntó con preocupación— adónde fue Rin… ustedes saben?

El dragón miró hacia un lugar específico y el pequeño demonio no dudó en avanzar, lo último que quería era perder el rastro de Rin y que su amo regresé y al no darse cuenta que ella no estaba él (Sesshomaru) lo iba a masacrar sin piedad alguna, y había sufrido muchos abusos como para dar pauta para más, le gustaba más que él se centre en ella así no era golpeado.

—Maldita mocosa… —refunfuño con enojo— sólo causas problemas.

A pesar de sus refunfuñas y quejas Jaken no odiaba a Rin, al contrario también sentía simpatía por la joven humana que había traído alegrías y diversión a su aburrida vida como demonio, por supuesto eso era algo que nunca lo reconocería igual que aquella preocupación que experimentaba cuando ella se encontraba en peligro o en alguna situación que la pueda lastimar.

Jaken se guardó el gruñido, él también había cambiado y le parecía increíble preocuparse por una simple humana.

* * *

En las aguas termales Rin trataba de calmar el dolor que experimentaba al sumergir su cuerpo en el agua caliente, puso su cabeza sobre una de las rocas cuando sintió una presencia que le era completamente conocida.

Al abrir los ojos se quedó sin palabras, su amo estaba delante de ella completamente ensangrentado.

—¿Está herido? —preguntó con auténtica preocupación. Una pregunta que estaba demás y ella lo sabía porque aquel hedor no era sangre de él pero de igual tenía la necesidad de preguntar.

—No es sangre mía.

El silencio fue abrumador; Rin estaba consciente de su desnudez pero de alguna manera no se sentía expuesta al ver el vapor que la envolvía.

—¿Por qué está aquí —cuestionó sin dejar filtrar que le causaba encontrarla de esa forma manera y los estragos que causaban en él— completamente sola?

—El agua caliente hace que pase el dolor que experimento. ¡Lo siento! —Ella no entendía el porqué se disculpó, pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo.

—¡Qué imprudente! —El demonio remarcó mientras dejaba de lado sus espadas.

—Me daré pris… —Rin no pudo completar la frase cuando sintió como dagas filosas rasgar su cuello que se sintió desfallecer al sentir aquel insoportable ardor.

—¡Eh… Mocosa! —El grito del pequeño demonio logró sorprender al estoico demonio, quien sin dejar de morderla le miró con los ojos completamente rojo, el pequeño demonio se congeló en su lugar para salir corriendo mientras gritaba con temor— ¡Lo siento amo bonito… le juró que yo no vi nada! ¡No vi nada! —enfatizó—¡No me mate... por favor! ¡No me mate... por favor!

El sollozo escandaloso del pequeño demonio le hizo dar cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pero era demasiado tarde porque él (Sesshomaru) finalmente había cedido aquel impulso de marcarla, no como una simple concubina sino como su compañera y no se iba detener hasta que ella fuera completamente suya para después dejaría todo tipo de cuestionamiento, incluso golpear a Jaken por ser un entrometido.

* * *

En la aldea la rutina había vuelto 'casi' a la normalidad; casi porque cierto monje se encontraba en zozobra, su estado de alerta era divertido para cierto medio-demonio.

—Inuyasha —susurró su compañera— creo que deberías decirle.

Un bufido fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de su parte.

—Sango no quiere.

—Pero ha pasado casi un mes —replicó Kagome—, siento pena por el monje.

—¡Ajá! —bufó con diversión— No es culpa que sea un idiota.

—A todo esto —comentó sin pensar—, ¿crees qué mi cuñado traiga a Rin de vuelta?

—Deja de decirle así —demandó con fastidio— y no sé… aun no entiendo por qué se la llevó.

—¿Acaso no es obvio?

Inuyasha la miró sin entender y Kagome se sonrojo para comentar con auténtica emoción:

—Mi cuñado está enamorado de ella.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos en señal de desconcierto cuando empezó a reír de forma escandalosa.

—¿Ese perro enamorado de una humana? —río con más gana.

—¿Qué tiene? —Kagome preguntó entre dientes.

—Estás viendo cosas donde no las hay. Ese mal nacido no ama a nadie, cómo crees que se va enamorar de Rin.

—Él siempre la ha protegido, ¿eso no te dice nada?

El medio-demonio bufo con burla.

—Se ha vuelto débil… sólo un idiota amaría a una humana.

—Inuyasha —comentó Kagome con enojo— ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo!…

Pronunció tantos _'abajo' _que terminó dejando al medio-demonio enterrado en el suelo.

—Se supone que tú me amas —remarcó con enojo— y yo soy una humana.

—Yo no quis… —El medio-demonio no tuvo opción a replicas cuando la joven sacerdotisa salió dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Al llegar a un claro qué le era familiar sonrío con suavidad.

—Los hermanos no son tan diferentes —susurró—, Inuyasha parece olvidar aquella declaración que dijo en su momento Sesshomaru en la tumba de su padre (¹) —sonrío—. Rin y él están destinados a estar juntos.

Kagome sonrío con suavidad al recordar cierto escrito que había estudiado en la escuela.

_«Los demonios actualmente están extintos aunque siempre se ha dudado de su existencia, sin embargo hay escritos que se han perdidos y los que se han rescatados hablan de poderosos demonios que sostuvieron batallas épicas, pero al final decidieron acoplarse al mundo que los humanos crearon… Viven entre nosotros, de toda las leyendas es famosa aquella de aquel demonio perro, un demonio letal que despreciaba a la raza humana; sin embargo él eligió como compañera a una humana… una humana que no sólo cautivo aquel frío corazón sino que fue la causante de aquella guerra épica entre dragones y perros, algunos hablan de traición otros hablan que fue secuestrada, sus extraordinarias habilidades la llevó a convertirse en una cazadora letal que sólo se sometía a su pareja, al final su vida llego a su fin para renacer como una demonesa de sangre pura… hasta ahora en nuestro días es incierto el destino de aquella pareja y su basta descendencia. Se convirtió en leyenda porque los dioses le concedieron la vida eterna pero ella preservo su corazón humano…»_

Kagome abrió los ojos al recordar aquella leyenda; había leído tantos libros sobre aquella guerra y se había enamorado de las acciones que hizo aquel demonio-perro que no dudo en sacrificar su inmortalidad para extender la vida de su compañera humana; los dioses fueron indulgentes con ellos al regalarse la inmortalidad, porque no hubo amor más fuerte que aquel que se dio entre el demonio y la humana.

Nunca pensó que al regresar aquella _'era' _ella conociera a los protagonistas de tal leyenda, Inuyasha no tenía idea de que ellos pasarían y de lo él (Sesshomaru) sería capaz de hacer por ella (Rin); pero habían cosas que ella no debía comentar para que todo se dé como debía ser.

**Fin del Extra.**

* * *

(¹) El comentario se refiere al material que hay en el CD-Drama de Inuyasha; si quieren escuchar la confesión que Sesshomaru le hace a Rin pueden ver el perfil de HarleyQuinn18 ^^ aún no estoy segura si forma parte del canon pero hay rumores que Rumiko superviso el material; Y debo decirlo que me encanto.

* * *

**«N|A²» **Aquí me tienen de nuevo, tengo que decirles que este capítulo me dejo con un sinsabor (?) porque no quería hacer la historia M ni menos impregnarla de tanto drama porque es el género que me gusta trabajar pero seamos francas Sesshomaru es un personaje difícil e intenté no salirme del personaje XD así que Sorry! Si me quedó OoC. Intenté suplir aquel vacío del lemon con la escena de Inuyasha y Kagome. ¿Qué tal quedo? XD Sean francos... esto me quedó re-chapucero XD Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja... pero les debía el EXTRA FINAL de este corto. ^^

• Adicional me han pedido un 'lemon' tengo un corto pero es un AU con Rin adulta y Sesshomaru como el demonio que realmente debería de ser si no la hubiese conocido… tengo mis dudas si publicarlo porque Rin va ser lesbiana. (?) OMG! La idea es re-loca pero ya la tengo armada pero siendo franca no me decido aún publicarla porque la idea base es que ella es una cazadora de demonios y protectora de una princesa… La princesa, no sé a quién usar: Kagome; Kikyō; Sara; Kagura; Sango… me gusta Sango pero no sé… y si ustedes me ayudan tal vez la pueda sacar.

• ¿Cómo los voy unir?; Pues será M por no decir MA y hay una maldición de por medio… Así qué dicen ustedes, ¿se animaran a leer algo así?... Adicional están invitados a leer mis actualizaciones del día. ^^ Tks!

• No seas un lector fantasma, anímate a comentar porque sus opiniones nos nutren como escritor y son importante para nosotros. | II Lema de la campaña: Contra el plagio & time for review.

• Estamos en contacto. ^_^ ATT. Mia Liebheart.


End file.
